


The Christmas Plan

by vampinsomnia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, bora the jiyoo captain, jiyoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampinsomnia/pseuds/vampinsomnia
Summary: Bora made it her mission to finally make her dense leader and shy roommate get together on this special day.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	The Christmas Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I usually post story update of Breaking out on this day, but since Christmas are tomorrow I decided to write something more special. I hope y'all spend Christmas well and if possible spend it surrounded with people you love. I know these times are hard, but we can get through it together. Stay happy and most importantly stay healthy <333  
> Enjoy this fluffy Jiyoo one-shot :3

It was few days before Christmas. Meaning only limited time remained before the girls would part ways to spend the holidays with their families. Just like every year, they decided to have a small party and spend the last day together before they would leave. For the past week, they worked hard to get as much work done as they could so they could enjoy their free time peacefully, not stressing about future activities.  
Bora was extremely happy about it. Especially now when she could be lazing in her bed how long she wanted to. Except that wasn't quite the case.  
Minji bursted through the door, full of enthusiasm and smacked two pots against each other.

"Get up sleepyheads! Time to prepare everything!" she walked around the room and kept making noise.

Bora groaned in her bed and put pillow over her head. There were sounds of protest coming up from the top bunk as well. It was Yoohyeon who was woken up by the loud noise.  
Minji stopped and pouted.

"Please guys. It's our last day."

"We will be back together after holidays." Bora rasped out, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Well yeah, but..." Minji didn't know how to argue with that.

The brunette was right, but Minji still felt sad. She didn't like being away from the members and she wanted to spend as much time as she could with them.

"We'll be there in a second okay? Go wake up Gahyeon. I'm sure she's still asleep." Yoohyeon said in soft tone and peeked from the top bunk.

Minji's smile immediately returned to her face and she nodded before leaving the room. Once the door closed, Bora put the pillow away and laughed.

"What's funny?" Yoohyeon questioned as she carefully climbed down the ladder.

Bora sat up in her bed and looked at her silver haired roommate who was staring back confused.

"You're so whipped, Yoohyeon." Bora snickered and laid back down.

The younger girl stood there even more confused than before. She furrowed her eyebrows and moved towards the closet, picking out the outfit for the day.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

Bora scoffed and wrapped herself in soft covers.

"That only Minji can be so dense to not see your honey dripping eyes."

Despite Bora still being a bit sleepy, she didn't miss the way Yoohyeon's cheeks gained red color. Then she turned away, giving her some privacy to change. Even though it wasn't like either of them minded.  
After Yoohyeon was done, she went to bathroom and Bora changed clothes in the meantime. They both could hear protests coming from Handong and Gahyeon's room about waking up. Bora chuckled as she heard the youngest whining. The only ones who probably listened about waking up immediately were Siyeon and Yoohyeon. Yubin and Handong were most likely awake even before Minji popped into their rooms.

Bora fixed her new bangs and sat down on the bed, waiting for her roommate. Once Yoohyeon returned, Bora patted the spot beside herself. The silver haired girl was indeed confused, but she followed and sat down.

"When are you going to tell her?" Bora started, eyes not leaving Yoohyeon.

"Tell what? And to who?" Yoohyeon questioned.

Bora wasn't sure whether her roommate was being serious or not. However, Bora felt like the other girl knew what she meant. Not like she had any problem with explaining it.

"Tell Minji that you've been madly in love with her for over a year now?" Bora smiled innocently as she watched Yoohyeon's cheeks turn to dark red color.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Yoohyeon stuttered.

If Bora wasn't sure before, she was sure now. Not like Yoohyeon would be able to lie her way out of this after such a long time of Bora catching Yoohyeon just staring at Minji and always talking about her. Also the day when they were alone and decided to drink is quite unforgettable. Well, for Bora since Yoohyeon apparently didn't remember how she poured her heart out to the older girl about how much she loved their leader.

"Yoohyeon, it is so painful to watch you looking at Minji like a lost puppy without you doing anything. It is time to woman up and confess!" 

"Yeah, that's not happening." Yoohyeon disagreed immediately causing Bora to frown.

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why not? Literally everything could go wrong."

"Like what?"

Yoohyeon stared at the older girl in disbelief.

"First of all, we are colleagues, second she's the leader of the group-"

"Put that aside. As if two colleagues have never dated before and for the leader, you think we would accuse her of favouritism if you two dated? Not happening." Bora cut her friend off, but Yoohyeon was not done.

"Unnie, it's going to be awkward in the group if she rejects me which she most likely will."

"Hmm I don't think so."

"You can't know for sure."

"I will find out." Bora smiled, quite suspiciously and stood up.

"Don't you dare to ask her."

"No promises!" Bora yelled before running out of the room.

It was now her mission to do everything in her power to make this Christmas much more memorable.

Bora made sure Siyeon was alone in the room before sneaking inside. The younger girl was busy playing games on her phone to notice her friend. Bora quietly walked up to her and threw herself on the bed, making Siyeon jump in her spot and almost throw the phone away.

"Unnie you scared me!" Siyeon yelled before Bora covered her mouth and put a finger on own lips.

Siyeon furrowed her eyebrows, but nodded and set the phone with paused game aside.

"We need to talk." Bora said shortly.

"What's wrong?" Siyeon sounded more serious now.

"I need you to get one information from Minji."

"Uhm why me?" Siyeon questioned, rather confused.

"Because she tells you everything."

"She tells everyone everything. Minji rarely keeps secrets."

"You've got a point, but it would be less suspicious if you asked her rather than me. If I asked, she would know something is up." Bora huffed and hugged the pillow that was resting on Siyeon's bed.

"Okay then. What is it?"

"You see...I need to find out whether Minji likes Yoohyeon or not."

"Minji likes everyone?"

Bora blinked few times, just staring at her friend. She waited for the lightbulb in Siyeon's head to finally turn on, but it didn't seem like happening any time soon.

"Would Minji date Yoohyeon?" Bora reworded her question.

Siyeon thought for a while before finally understanding the question as her eyes grew a little wider upon the realisation.

"Oh!"

"Yeah." Bora chuckled and squeezed the pillow in her lap.

"She would." Siyeon answered simply and nodded, surprising Bora.

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, she talked to me about it few times, but she is scared Yoohyeon doesn't like her that way so she stays silent." Siyeon answered calmly and shrugged.

"Hold on, but Yoohyeon does like her that way."

The two girls sat in silence just staring at each other, as if communicating with their minds.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Bora spoke first.

"Well are you thinking what I'm thinking?

"What are we thinking?" Gahyeon asked as she stood in the middle of the room, chewing on a cupcake she stole from the kitchen.

Siyeon and Bora looked at their youngest member and smiled widely.

"We are going to get Minji and Yoohyeon together." Bora clapped happily while Gahyeon wasn't quite sure what she got herself into.

Minji was cooking dinner in the kitchen while Bora, Siyeon and Gahyeon were busy making their plan. Yoohyeon came out of her room and went to the living room. However on her way there, she noticed their leader being alone in the kitchen. Yoohyeon took few glances around, making sure that there truly wasn't anyone else. After that, she slowly approached the older girl and gave her a backhug. It startled Minji and she swung with spatula causing some of the sauce to end up on Yoohyeon's face.

"Oh my god Yoohyeon, I am so sorry." Minji immediately apologised and put everything down to observe Yoohyeon's face.

"It's okay unnie. It didn't get into my eye." Yoohyeon chuckled, about to wipe it away with her sleeve.

Minji stopped her and took a napkin.

"Come here." she ordered and pulled the taller girl closer, wiping the sauce away from her cheek.

Yoohyeon could feel own heart beating out of the rhythm and she hoped the leader didn't hear it. She tried her best to take slow and steady breaths, but as her eyes focused on Minji's lips, it was easier said than done.

"You have a bit...." Minji spoke quietly and carefully wiped the remaining sauce off Yoohyeon's lips.

Minji's eyes lingered there for a moment before looking up and noticing Yoohyeon's eyes were glued on hers as well. The leader's cheeks gained pink tint as she lightly bit her bottom lip.

"There. Done." Minji said softly, not moving away.

Yoohyeon, however, snapped out of her staring and put some distance between their bodies. She scratched behind own neck and looked away, trying to compose herself.

"Thanks. Do you need help?" Yoohyeon tried to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Oh no it's okay. It's almost done." Minji smiled sweetly, making Yoohyeon's heart skip a beat.

"You two lovebirds, I gotta go and buy something. I'll be right back." Bora announced as she peeked into the kitchen.

"Okay be safe!" Minji yelled after the brunette who was already running away.

"Lovebir-" Yoohyeon mumbled and then her eyes widened.

That was when it settled down and both girls blushed. Minji returned to cooking, acting as if nothing happened and Yoohyeon made a mental note to strangle Bora the moment she would return. Yoohyeon then departed to Yubin's room to play random games with her. Handong used that chance and sneaked into the kitchen.

"Unnie, are you ever going to tell her?"

"Nope never." Minji answered and put everything to its place.

"You should. She likes you." Handong kept pushing.

Minji turned to face the younger girl and smiled softly.

"Dong, Yoohyeon is naturally clingy to all of us, she doesn't actually like me and that's okay. I'm sure the feeling will go away."

Handong furrowed eyebrows and hugged the leader. Minji didn't expect it, but she wouldn't say no to a hug.

"You know it won't and I hate to see you suffering." Handong talked quietly and rubbed Minji's back.

"I'm fine Dong, okay? There's no need to worry about me." Minji chuckled and messed Handong's hair before they pulled away.

After Minji gave her friend one more reassuring smile, they set the table together. As they were finishing up, Bora came back and quickly skipped her way into Minji and Siyeon's room. The plan could begin. 

"Kids, the dinner's ready!" Minji yelled from the kitchen as she and Handong finished all of the preparations.

"So everyone remembers the plan?" Bora whispered and looked at her partners in crime.

Gahyeon and Siyeon nodded excitedly. Bora clapped quietly and dragged Siyeon to hide behind the corner.

The moment Yubin left the room to walk to the kitchen, Gahyeon quickly entered and stopped Yoohyeon in her tracks.

"Unnie, wait." 

"What is it Gahyeon?" Yoohyeon quiestoned, tilting her head to the side.

"Could you wait for a bit here? I wanna tell you something." Gahyeon requested, trying to sound as serious as she could.

Thankfully, the older girl believed her.

"Of course. I'll wait right here, but don't take too long otherwise Minji unnie might scold us about food turning cold."

Gahyeon fought hard to not roll her eyes about how whipped Yoohyeon was. Instead, she gave her friend a reassuring smile and quickly left the room, closing the door. She turned her head to find Bora peeking from behind the corner. The brunette smiled when the youngest member showed thumbs up. Gahyeon then walked to the kitchen. Bora took something out of the bag she brought from the store and smiled at it.

"You think they will do it?" Siyeon asked.

"I'm sure. Now lower down."

"Damn, could've made it more romantic." Siyeon chuckled and did as she was told.

"Don't drop me Lee Siyeon." Bora warned as she climbed on Siyeon, sitting on her shoulders.

"I wouldn't dare unnie."

"Unnie you gotta come with me." Gahyeon quickly approached Minji, looking scared.

"Gahyeon, what happened? Are you okay?" the leader immediately stood up straight and observed the younger girl.

"I'm fine, but Yoohyeon-"

"What happened to Yoohyeon?" Minji didn't even let her finish the sentence.

"She feels sick. You should check up on her. She's in Yubin's room." Gahyeon gave the leader puppy eyes just for the effect.

She knew Minji would never refuse checking up on the members when they feel sick. So just like that, Minji darted out of the kitchen, heading straight for the room.

"She was fine a second ago?" Yubin questioned, but she seemed worried too.

Gahyeon only smirked and put a finger on own lips before following the leader.

Minji bursted through the door, worried gaze trying to find Yoohyeon. The younger girl jumped in her place as she saw the leader bursting into the room like a tank.

"Unnie? Is something wrong?"

"Gahyeon said you don't feel well." Minji approached her friend and put the back on her hand on Yoohyeon's forehead, feeling her temperature.

"I feel fine though. Gahyeon just told me to wait here. She said she has something to tell me." Yoohyeon explained the situation, making both of them more confused.

"But you feel 100% fine, right? You aren't lying to me, are you?" Minji wanted to make sure the younger girl wasn't pretending to be okay just so Minji wouldn't worry about her.

"I would never. If I don't feel okay, you're the first one to know." Yoohyeon smiled softly and put a strand of Minji's hair behind her ear causing both of them to look away shyly.

"Well, let's ask Gahyeon what was this supposed to mean." Minji said after a short silence walked to the door, Yoohyeon following the movement.

Both girls walked out of the room, but were immediately stopped by their youngest member waiting for them in front of the door.

"Gahyeon, why did you lie about Yoohyeon feeling sick?" Minji asked and crossed her arms.

"And why did you lie to me too?" Yoohyeon pouted.

Gahyeon simply smiled innocently with hands behind her back and stared at the older girls.

"I think you have other things to solve right now."

Minji and Yoohyeon furrowed their eyebrows and exchanged glances. They were confused until Yoohyeon got startled by Siyeon standing not so far away from her with Bora sitting on her shoulders.

"What are you two doing?" Minji stared in pure shock and definitely anxious about the outcome of this stunt.

"Helping you two to stop being cowards." Bora answered and shook with a small thing she held in her hands above the two girls.

A mistletoe.

Everyone in the room knew what it meant. Minji and Yoohyeon both blushed and avoided each other's eyes earning a groan from everyone.

"I swear to all spirits out there you two are hopeless." Gahyeon stated and leaned against the wall.

"Yes Yoohyeon, Minji likes you in that way." Siyeon blurted out, not being able to stay patient anymore.

"And yes Minji, Yoohyeon likes you back so can you just finally kiss? My arm is dying." Bora complained, almost falling down from Siyeon's shoulders.

"Guys! You ruined the confession tim-" Yoohyeon was ready to scold them, but pair of lips landing on her own cut her off.

Her eyes widened before her brain could process what was happening. Once the fact that Minji was actually kissing her settled down, she closed her eyes and kissed back. Minji had her hands placed on Yoohyeon's shoulders while the younger girl sneaked her arm around the leader's waist, pulling her closer. All Yoohyeon could only feel were Minji's soft lips with sweet taste pressing against her own. Fireworks were going off in Yoohyeon's head just like Minji could feel butterflies in her stomach. They both had been craving this for so long and now it was finally happening. The rest of the members cheered happily causing the two girls to laugh and eventually break the kiss. They leaned foreheads against each other and grinned happily.

"Since they already ruined the confession of feelings, I better hurry and ask this. Do you want to be my girlfriend Kim Yoohyeon?"

"Yes!" Yoohyeon yelled before Minji could even take a single breath after finishing her question.

Yoohyeon quickly threw herself on Minji and hugged her tightly, clinging onto her like a small puppy. Except, she wasn't that small causing Minji to lose her footing and they both ended up on the floor. 

"Finally! My plan worked!" Bora wiggled happily, but unfortunately, she forgot she was still sitting on Siyeon's shoulders who was having a hard time keeping the balance. 

Gahyeon noticed the disaster approaching and tried to catch the brunette. However, it only resulted in all three of them also ending up on the floor. They all laughed in unison. Handong and Yubin approached the scene and stared at the rest of members laughing on the ground.

"Unnie, you're spending the Christmas with me this year right?" Yubin asked, eyes not leaving the five girls.

"Absolutely." Handong answered in disbelief as Yoohyeon tried to strangle Bora.

"Should we leave now?"

"Let's eat the food first. Then we run." Handong stated and walked back to kitchen, Yubin following closely behind.

Once the laughter settled down, Bora smiled fondly at her two friends.

"I thought you two would die before finally confessing so we helped a little bit." Bora chuckled, fixing own hair.

Yoohyeon was already very clingy and cuddled closer to Minji who happily accepted it and stroked her hair.

"Thank you Bora." Minji smiled softly and pressed a quick kiss to Yoohyeon's forehead whose smile only grew bigger.

"Okay, but tone it down. There are kids around." Gahyeon huffed standing up and dusting off her clothes.

Minji smirked and pecked all over Yoohyeon's face causing the younger girl to giggle.

"What have we created?" Siyeon asked, staring at the scene, trying to act horrified.

"A very cute couple." Bora nodded, still proud of herself and happy for her friends.

"Talking about happy couples, Bora unnie when are you gonna tell Siyeon unnie? I suppose we could leave it for New Year's eve?" Yoohyeon smiled innocently once she managed to escape Minji's lips.

Bora's mouth hanged open as she stared at the younger girl.

"You little- You're dead Kim Yoohyeon!" Bora yelled and stood up.

Yoohyeon darted away, Bora quickly following.

"Hey! Don't kill my baby!" Minji yelled after them, chuckling.

Siyeon smiled and approached the leader, sitting beside her. The younger girl immediately found Minji's hand and started pinching on the skin there.

"You know, you should probably tell Bora before she dies of embarrassment." Minji smiled, turning her head to Siyeon who laughed.

"I probably should huh? But telling her on New Year's sounds tempting." 

"I think I agree with you. Now let's eat food before it gets cold." 

The group of friends spend the rest of the evening together just laughing and enjoying the atmosphere. The time around Christmas always felt magical, but this year, it was much more memorable. It was a new beginning for Minji and Yoohyeon and neither of them could express how happy they were feeling. It felt like all of their dreams already came true.


End file.
